Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a multi display device comprising the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display device have been developed up to now.
The display device includes a display panel for displaying an image, and a driving circuit for driving the display panel.
FIG. 1 is a brief view illustrating a display device according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the display device according to the related art includes a display panel 10, a driving circuit 30, and a front case 50.
The display panel 10 displays a predetermined image by controlling transmittance of light emitted from a plurality of light sources. To this end, the display panel 10 includes a lower substrate 13 and an upper substrate 15.
The lower substrate 13 is provided with various signal lines (not shown), and a signal pad 17 is provided at an end of the signal lines.
The upper substrate 15 is bonded to the lower substrate 13, but not to the signal pad 17 of the lower substrate 13 by interposing a liquid crystal layer (not shown) there between. Therefore, the upper substrate 15 is formed to have a size smaller than that of the lower substrate 13. The upper substrate 15 is provided with color filters formed to correspond to respective pixels, and may additionally be provided with a common electrode to which a common voltage is applied in accordance with a driving mode of the liquid crystal layer.
The driving circuit 30 is connected with the signal pad 17 to drive the display panel 10. The driving circuit 30 includes a flexible circuit film 31, a driving integrated circuit 33, and a printed circuit board 35.
The flexible circuit film 31 is attached to an upper surface of the signal pad 17 which is exposed.
The driving integrated circuit 33 is attached to an upper surface of the flexible circuit film 31. This driving integrated circuit 33 may have a chin on film (COF) structure.
The printed circuit board 35 applies various signals to the display panel 10 through the flexible circuit film 31. To this end, the printed circuit board 35 is in contact with the flexible circuit film 11.
The front case 50 covers a front edge portion of the display panel 10 and the driving circuit 30.
In the aforementioned display device of the related art, the front case 50 is provided to surround the signal pad 17 and the driving circuit 30. In this case, a bezel area of the display device may be increased.
Recently, a multi display device has been developed, which realizes a large-sized display by arranging a plurality of display devices in a tile pattern. If the bezel area of the display device is increased, an external esthetic sense of the multi display device is deteriorated.
The aforementioned background art is technical information owned by the inventor of this application to devise the present invention or acquired during the devising procedure of the present invention, and is not always considered as the known art disclosed to the general public prior to filing of the present invention.